Where Life Takes You
by mqutob
Summary: Due to a less than perfect upbringing, Kinsley decided long ago that the world of love and romance was not for her. She wanted to be defined by her success, rather than her relationships. Success was all she cared for, but when an old flame collides with a new love interest she finds herself fighting and wanting this she had always been too scared to dream of.
"Thank you so much for being here" I look at our hands entwined and feel a pang of guilt. I know I asked him to be here, but a part of me wanted him to say no. the last thing I want is for my past to collide with my future, taking down any sort of happy ever after I envisioned for myself along with it. Anthony was more than happy to come with, even if it was to meet my ex. He's the sort of guy who avoids confrontation until necessary, and seeing me miserable must really have him on edge. I give our hands a little squeeze.

"I wanted to come remember? And besides, I'm looking forward to meeting someone who indirectly brought you here to me. He's gonna be sorry he ever left you" he smiles at me, and I'm grateful for the fact that he has not read my story yet. Even though it's true Penn dumped me, the reason why would definitely make him want to stand up and leave, only to never return. In my book I vaguely describe our breakup, yet I feel like if he ever reads it it would raise some red flags. Penn was my world , i decided to depict our struggles as a whirlwind of emotion rather than a sequence of events.

I'm so deep in our own bubble I forget we are in public. hands entwined, we sit in a small little bistro called Zola's a couple blocks away from my office. The wooden panel walls remind me of a cabin in the woods, but the smooth polished finish gives it a touch of elegance. I wouldn't call this place modern, but the décor indicates that it might have been renovated in the decade or so. I wanted a place that was homey and neutral, I need as big of an advantage as I can get when it comes to seeing Penn. I thought that the way we ended things, I would never see him again. Now since my books about to get published I need him to hand over his rights. As much as I hate to admit it, he was a big part of my life. My hatred of him and my life back then gave me the strength to leave and venture out in my own, and become the person I am today. Anthony was my attorney but when we got together he had to drop me as a client, and being the best boyfriend/lawyer there is he still insists on overseeing my legal issues. I purse my lips and look around, and as my eyes slowly sweep the bistro and finally land on the door, I meet eyes so familiar I feel my heart constrict and throat close up.

Penn enters Zola's, his gleaming blue eyes never leaving mine. He hasn't changed much since I last saw him, his smile still smug, his hair is as messy as always. But I see weariness in his eyes; the years had caught up with him, as they did with us all. It was unsettling seeing the man who I imagined I would spend my life man that promised me forever and the man I turned down.

"Is that him?" Anthony whispers in my ear, and all I could do was nod. We stand up, and I let go of his hand; he'll probably assume I did it to look professional, but I knew better. Penn walks over and stands right at our table. He's taller than Anthony, but less muscular. He looks into my eyes, not even acknowledging Anthony.

"Hey Kinsley." He said with a wink.

"Hello " I say with all the politeness and professionalism I could muster up. Anthony extends a hand towards Penn in an effort to establish dominance over the conversation.

"It's a pleasure" Anthony says politely. He maintains eye contact with Penn even though Penn is clearly looking at me. Penn releases my gaze, gives Anthony a tight smile.

"You must be the lawyer" Penn says, and I panic a little as I wait for Anthony's response. As they sit Anthony only offers a tight smile in return, careful not to answer the question. Penn takes a seat beside me, putting me in the middle between my past love and my present life. I feel his knee touch mine, and I jerk away so fast I hit mine on the table spilling my coffee

"Shit" I mutter as I look for napkins to wipe the spilled coffee that is now dripping on the floor. As Anthony gets up to grab some from the counter, Penn watches with a smile on his face.

"Graceful as ever, Huh Kin?" I ignore his comment. This isn't a cutesie romantic comedy where I fall in love with his witty humor and run away with him into the sunset. He doesn't get to act all flirty with my boyfriend literally two feet away. Anthony hands me some of the napkins and bends down to clean the mess on the floor. Anthony discreetly gives my knee a tight squeeze as he bends down, and I know it's his way of showing affection - he's trying to get me to relax. I smile at the sweet gesture, and my confidence is suddenly boosted. I look Penn straight on and begin the spiel I've been preparing for the last week.

"OK , I know the email I sent you gave you an indication of what we wanted to talk to you about today" I start " Basically, I have written somewhat of an autobiography, and since you contributed to my personal story I need you to sign a document allowing us to include personal information about our relationship. To reciprocate for your cooperation you will be compensated handsomely. Mr. Tollman will take care of the paperwork as well as the compensation after you sign, and afterwards we will not bother you again." I maintain eye contact with Penn as I end my speech.

Penn smiles, his always cocky, crooked smile "No way. Only way you're getting any rights is by handling everything personally. I want every meeting, every step to be handled personally by you."

 _What? Who the hell does this man think he is?_ I open my mouth to make such accusations but Anthony beats me to the punch. "It's a deal."


End file.
